A Cinematic Adventure!
by GooseberryIcecream
Summary: It's about time Percy and Annabeth go on a good, old fashioned cimenatic adventure together! Fluff, spiders and terrible movies await you...will you dare read on? Percabeth oneshot!


"_Percy Jackson is like Slim Shady and Annabeth is like…that chick from Clash of the Titans! They _**have**___to go on a cinematic adventure together!"- _Becca

"What movie should we watch?" Percy asked Annabeth as he began to go through the DVD rack in Annabeth's basement. She shrugged.

"I don't really care." Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that?" He asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

"I honestly don't care. You can pick the movie." He looked at her closely.

"…is this some sort of test to see if I pick the right movie?" Annabeth let out a groan and messaged her temples.

"Damn it Percy just pick a movie!"

"No!" He crossed his arms. "I want _you_ to pick." She threw her hands in the air.

"Fine then, let's watch A Clockwork Orange." She joined Percy on the ground and pulled out the DVD case. Percy shook his head disgusted.

"Ok, no way, pick again." Annabeth's mouth dropped and she let out an indignant huff.

"Hey, you said I could pick. I want to watch A Clockwork Orange!" Percy shook his head again.

"That movie is freaky! It's so…" He shuddered. "I mean when they pry that guys eyes open and force him to watch people getting raped…ew gods why do you enjoy that?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"It's a retrospective on what morals are and how certain behavioral correction methods are wro-"

"We're watching Clash of the Titans." He interrupted grabbing the DVD from the bottom self.

"Oh my gods! Are you joking?" She cried disgusted. She attempted to grab it away from him. He held it above his head and she tried to jump to get it. He thanked the gods he just got a growth spurt.

"Come on, it's a kick ass movie!" He said smirking at her. She scoffed.

"It's so in accurate on so many levels! I mean, aren't you pissed off that they completely ruined your name sake?" She ranted still trying to grab the DVD from him. "Why do I even have this movie?"

"Because it's awesome! There are those scorpion things and lots of explosions! Who cares if they made a few mistakes?" Percy said with a smirk, knowing that this would piss Annabeth off to know end.

"Styx Seaweed Brain you really are a complete moron! I mean, Percesus's back story is wrong, the story about Princess Andromeda is wrong, the story about Medusa is wrong, hell even the story of Io is wrong! It's just so…so…wrong!" Percy contained a laugh as Annabeth ranted on and on about the movie. "I mean, there were no titans, and no clashing! It made no sense…what's so funny?" She asked noticing Percy who was red in the face trying to contain his laughter.

"N-nothing…." He managed to say while laughing. She glared at him.

"What's so funny?" She demanded again. Percy took a deep breath and managed to burst out laughing again. "_PERCY!" _She cried grabbing his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry…it's just…just. You're really adorable when you rant." Annabeth let go of his ear and glared at him.

"Well…well…you're being an ass!" She said crossing her arms and looking down to hide her blush.

"Calling you adorable makes me an ass? Aren't daughters of Athena supposed to make sense?" He asked feigning hurt. Annabeth punched him in arm.

"Pick a different movie." Annabeth snapped as she went back over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing a pillow she hugged to her body.

"Fine, fine." He muttered something about girls being stupid but she pretended not to hear. He found a movie and grinned broadly.

"Perfect." He said to himself. He quickly popped the movie into the DVD player and jumped on to the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" Annabeth asked. Percy put his arm around her and remained silent. "Percy, what movie?" He just smiled and pulled her closer.

"Just watch, I'm sure you'll love it." She skeptically looked at him. He just had a sly smile on his face. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. It was a combination of butterflies and indigestion.

'He probably picked A Clockwork Orange and is being a good boyfriend…' she tried to reassure herself.

On screen a thousand CGI spiders crawled on. Annabeth let out a shriek and buried her face in Percy's shoulder.

"_What the heck is your problem?"_ She screamed, only it was partially muffled because she refused to move her face.

"What? I thought this would be a fun movie to watch." Percy said with mock innocence.

"Percy Jackson you're an ass!" She cried, still muffled.

"Oh, Annie Bell." He said hugging her to his body. "Are you really afraid of little, harmless-"

"YES!" She cried this time she was loud and clear because she decided to yell it in his ear.

"You can look now, there aren't any spiders." He told her after he rubbed his ear. She shyly looked at the screen. There was about one minute before a giant spider came out and started to destroy a city.

She let out another blood curdling shriek and hid in Percy's shoulder again. Percy cuddled up to her and patted her hair.

"It's ok. It's ok." He told her.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." She snapped at him. "This movie was your stupid idea!" He shrugged.

"Meh."

"Meh? What the heck does 'meh' mean?" She asked trying to keep the image of a spider eating the scientist from the movie out of her head.

"I mean, that it might seem like a stupid idea to you, but when you think about it from my point of view…" He smirked a bit at her. She glared at him and broke out of their embrace.

"You're a terrible boyfriend!" She told him angrily moving to the opposite side of the couch.

"Oh come on Annabeth!" He tried to join her but she threw a pillow at his face. "Wow I'm so terrible hurt by a stupid pill-" But he was cut off by getting hit in the face with another pillow.

"Take that oh invincible one." Annabeth said with a laugh. Percy grabbed the pillow she had in her hands and ripped it away from her.

"Annabeth." He said seriously. "There's a spider on your shoulder." She let out a scream and jumped into his arms again. A grin spread across his face.

"Damn, I just keep getting you." She glared at him.

"You're awful." She said bitterly. Percy looked his hands across her waist and pulled her into him.

"Even so, we've got a movie to watch."

"I'm not watching this movie." Annabeth said indignantly trying to squirm out of his hug.

"Well then we don't have to watch it." Percy said another sly smile playing across his lips. Annabeth looked at Percy and brought her lips to his. They slowly began to kiss each other as the sounds of spiders and machine guns played in the back ground.

**I do not support Percabeth. I barely tolerated it in the books. Oh well, this is part of a story trade thing with my friend/protégé Max. Here ya go Maxie, pointless fluff balls and machine guns.**

**Some how I can never write about these tow with heavy artillerary being mentioned….werid.**

**I don't own PJO.**


End file.
